dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
K'nsi
|manga debut = "The Man Named Jiren" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Member of the Pride Troopers |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = }} is a member of the Pride Troopers who participates in the Tournament of Power. Appearance K'nsi is a blue, ogre-like individual with a short stature, and purple dots on his head. Like many of his comrades, he wears his Pride Trooper uniform and he is well-built. Personality Being a Pride Trooper, it can be assumed K'nsi has the same sense of justice as his comrades. He is a very loyal team member who quickly comes to aid his teammates. In urgent situations, he willingly sacrifices himself to save his comrades. However, he does not appear to be as perceptive as his comrades, as he was the only one on his team who could not see through Hit's deception. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga K'nsi was one of the many Pride Troopers chosen to represent Team Universe 11 in the Tournament of Power. In the anime, he watched Kale rampage in her Legendary Super Saiyan form alongside his teammates. Later on, he fired a ki blast at Master Roshi, only for the latter to dodge it effortlessly, before he dodged one of Ribrianne's Light of Love. When Dyspo was being overwhelmed by Hit, K'nsi was ordered by Top to jump in and help him. He used his energy threads to save his comrade as he was about to fall off the tournament edge. Not wanting Dyspo to be defeated, K'nsi prepared to help him fight Hit. Hit managed to hold his own against Dyspo's speed, but he was captured by K'nsi's threads and attacked by Dyspo. When Goku appeared in his Super Saiyan God to help out Hit, Dyspo speed-blitzed Goku and knocked him back, but before Hit can attack him right after, he was caught by K'nsi. To counter Hit's Time-Skip, K'nsi surrounded himself with his threads, saying that if Hit touches them, they'll explode, thus preventing Hit from getting close to him. Hit says he doesn't intend to get close, using his Flash Fist Crush to attack Kunshi from a distance. Afterwards, Goku and Hit switched opponents with each other and K'nsi ended up dealing with Goku as he turned Super Saiyan Blue and attacked K'nsi, ignoring his exploding threads, landing a clean blow. K'nsi later saved Dyspo from falling off once again with his threads. K'nsi told Dyspo to retreat as he prepared to take Hit with him and attacks, but Hit Time-Skipped behind him and knocked him off. With K'nsi knocked off, there were only 3 Pride Troopers remaining. After the rest of Team Universe 11 is eliminated, K'nsi is erased along with Universe 11 by the Omni-Kings. He is later revived with the rest of Universe 11 when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power ;Manga and Anime In the anime, it seems K'nsi's ki blasts are rather slow, as even Master Roshi was capable of dodging them. K'nsi had assisted Dyspo against Hit and Super Saiyan God Goku as his power was shown to be strong enough to hold Hit with his energy threads and he was able to take a punch from Super Saiyan Blue Goku, but he was soon easily defeated by Hit's Time-Skip. K'nsi's energy thread minefield was powerful enough that Hit opted to instead use Flash Fist Crush - for fear of being heavily damaged if he stepped into the minefield, Hit also believed the minefield would cause heavy damage to Super Saiyan God Goku. However K'nsi's energy thread minefield had no effect on Super Saiyan Blue Goku, who charged through it without taking any damage. Goku also demonstrated that rapid energy attacks such as Continuous Energy Bullet could safely break the threads. Though it seems likely that K'nsi might be the fourth strongest member of the Pride Troopers as he rested his stamina with Top, Jiren and Dyspo. In the manga, K'nsi is not able to stop himself from being launched off the ring by Legendary Super Saiyan Kale's explosive wave and needs to be saved by Tupper. Casserale, Vewon, Tupper, K'nsi, Zoire, Cocotte and Kettle together are able to hold an advantage over Kale (who had begun slowing down and losing power), it is noted by Beerus that while the seven may be weak individually their supreme teamwork allowed them to fight back and Vegeta notes they are able to predict Kale's obvious attacks and evade. Once Kale and Caulifla fuse into Kefla they are all overwhelmed even with help from Dyspo. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Fighting Pose' - K'nsi's Justice pose. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attacks. *'Energy Threads' - In the anime, K'nsi have the ability to generate solid threads of energy. *'Double Axe Handle' - In the manga, K'nsi attempts to use a Double Axe Handle on Goku, but the Saiyan dodges the attack. Thus K'nsi ends up hitting his comrade, Zoire, instead. *'Formation B''' - A formation Casserale planned to use with Vewon, K'nsi, Zoire, Cocotte, and Kettle in the manga. They were taken down before they could perform it. Voice Actors *Japanese: Masakazu Morita *Funimation dub: Chris Long *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Marcelo Salsicha **Portuguese dub: TBA *Latin American Spanish dub: Enrique Cervantes *Italian dub: Vittorio Bestoso *Polish dub: Adrian Perdjon Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *K'nsi vs. Master Roshi *K'nsi & Dyspo vs. Hit *K'nsi & Dyspo vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue) and Hit ;Manga *K'nsi, Top, Jiren, Dyspo, Tupper, Zoire, Vewon, Cocotte, and Casserale vs. Choki and his spawn *K'nsi, Vewon, Casserale, Tupper, Zoire, and Kettle vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) *K'nsi, Tupper, and Zoiray vs. Goku (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Potential Unleashed), and Master Roshi *K'nsi, Casserale, Tupper, Zoire, Cocotte, Kettle, and Vewon vs. Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) *K'nsi, Dyspo, Casserale, Tupper, Zoire, Cocotte, Kettle, and Vewon vs. Kefla (Super Saiyan) Trivia *His name comes from sink (シンク shinku). *Despite being spelt K'nsi his name in the dub is pronounced kin-shee. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Pride Troopers Category:Superheroes Category:Characters who have been Erased